


Ante Meridiem

by magnusfray (orphan_account)



Series: Black & Gold (KuroTsukki) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Family Feels, M/M, daddy kurotsukki, domestic kurotsukki, my feels are smushed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/magnusfray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mornings in the Kuroo/Tsukishima household are always a little on the crazy side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ante Meridiem

**Author's Note:**

> _Ante Meridiem = Before Noon in Latin._  
>  Little oneshot about Tetsurou, Kei and their adopted daughter Mizune.  
> By the way the F/M relationship would be Tetsu/Kei and Mizune as father/daughter relationship.  
> Also Mizune calls Tetsurou "Tou-san" and Kei "Dad".

"Dad! Tou-san said wake up or you're gonna be late!"

Tsukishima Kei groaned at the weight on his back, eyelids opening just enough to see his adopted daughter sprawled across the bed beside him.

"Mizune, why aren't you in your uniform yet?"

The brunette girl froze, sent him a shit-eating grin that Kei swears she learnt from his husband, before darting out of the master bedroom in the time that it took him to blink.

Kei sighed, pushing himself up onto his knees. The blanket fell from around his shoulders, pooling around his waist as the blonde yawned widely. He patted at the nightstand, frowning when he couldn't feel his glasses anywhere on the wooden surface. He huffed, slumping forward to rest his forehead against a pillow.

"I'm quite tempted to keep these and just see you wander around blind for a day."

Kei's breathing hitched, as cool hands slipped under his loose t-shirt and rubbed his hipbones. He turned his head slightly and squinted, just barely making out the forever ridiculous shape of his husband's dark hair and the muscled form straining through the white dress shirt. Tetsurou placed the black-rimmed glasses in Kei's outstretched hand gently, pressing a kiss to the blonde's temple as he did so.

Allowing his husband to pull him up properly, Kei smiled into the slow kiss Tetsurou initiated, enjoying the morning ritual as much as possible before-

“DAD! I CAN’T FIND MY BAG!”

Tetsurou chuckled as Kei sighed.

“You insisted on adopting her specifically, babe.”

“I’m aware, Tetsu. But she’s old enough to know she left her bag next to the door. She’s 14.”

Tetsurou pecked his husband’s frown and stood up from the bed, scowling at the crinkles in his dress shirt. Kei smirked as he stood and stretched.

“You know I prefer the red shirt.”

Tetsurou jumped as Kei patted his backside as the blonde walked past, calling to their daughter as he closed their bedroom door.

.

.

.

.

“Tou-san! You’ll get cream everywhere if you do that!”

“Tetsu, don’t you dare ruin that shirt.”

“Ganging up on me, are you? You’re no fun.”

Tetsurou put down the whipped cream container, pouting as his husband and daughter shared a knowing look and eye roll.

“Who’s dropping me off today?”

Mizune glanced at the blonde and black haired men in front of her, taking a mouthful of delicious pancakes at the same time.

“I am, Mizune.”

“Ok, Dad. Tou-san, where are you working today?”

Tetsurou set his chopsticks down on his empty plate, before thinking for a moment.

“Miyagi. There’s a meeting about a new sports centre going up.”

Mizune’s eyes glowed as she finished her breakfast. “Do you think you’ll see Uncle Tadashi and Aunt Yachi? What about Hinata and Kenma?”

Kei paused at the sink, momentarily lost in the memories of his days in Miyagi.

“Dad?”

The blonde shook himself as Mizune called out, scowling at Tetsurou’s smug face before telling their daughter to hurry up and get her things.

Then things descended into chaos.

“TOU-SAN! THERE’S A SPIDER ON MY BLAZER! GET IT OFF!!”

Tetsurou jumped, knocking the mug of coffee over and splashing the hot liquid onto Kei’s arm, making the blonde cry out in surprise. The former Nekoma captain stood stunned, as Kei managed to turn on the kitchen sink and cool his arm, all the while muttering what were surely horrible things under his breath.

“TOU-SAN!!”

Tetsurou was glancing back and forth between the hallway and his husband, unsure of where to go first.

“Get rid of that spider, before she starts crying.”

Kei gritted his teeth as Tetsurou vanished up the hall, pulling his arm out from under the water and grabbing the first aid kit from on top of the fridge. He had cleaned and bandaged the sore patch of skin, by the time Tetsurou and Mizune returned to the kitchen.

“Dad, what happened?”

Mizune grabbed the blonde’s elbow, trying hard not to touch the bandaged wound.

"Your Tou-San was clumsy. He spilt coffee."

Tetsurou hung his head and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"You have to be careful in future, ok Tou-san? Dad's not as tough as he seems."

"Hey!"

There was a moment of silence before Kei let out a breathy laugh and headed for the bedroom.

"Be ready to go as soon as I change my shirt, Mizune."

"Yes, dad."

And as Kei reappeared in a light blue button down shirt, pushing Mizune out the door after giving Tetsurou a goodbye smooch, he couldn't dream of his life being any different than it is now.

With a glance at the slim gold band on the fourth finger of his left hand, Kei smiled gently.

"Dad? You ok?"

Mizune stared at her blonde father's gentle smile as he assured he was fine, the low roar of the car engine a faint background noise, as she too, sat back in her seat and smiled.

"I love you and Tou-san, dad."

"We love you too, Mizune."

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeek! This didn't exactly turn out how I thought it would, but it's still ok (I think?) Domestic KuroTsukki ftw!


End file.
